


Self Control

by Dutchess_Zabeth



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Teasing, a short test of self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_Zabeth/pseuds/Dutchess_Zabeth
Summary: He loved her. He respected her. Above all else, he trusted her.(Straight up smut drabble)





	Self Control

**Author's Note:**

> Following GDC into the Barris smut crusade.

The sun had finally begun its decent. Barris laid his head back against the wall, just above the headboard he was sitting against. Sweat slipped silently down his bare neck, pausing at the collar bone before making its descent down his chest.   
How long could he last, truely?  
With a shaking breath he opened his eyes to look at his wife. She laid across his legs, her beautiful gold and green dress from the earlier party still on as she dragged a feather over his near half erect cock. She had a look that bordered boredom, but he knew how affected she was from the blush that ran across her cheeks. She had full control over him now, and despite the heat and torture, he would continue let her have it.   
Barris recalled what had started his current madness. A simple question of ‘Do you trust me?’ came from her lips, and he responded with an eager mouth.   
He loved her. He respected her. Above all else, he trusted her. He repeated those things in his head while he clenched his fists at his side.   
She asked him to do exactly what he was told tonight, and he refused to disobey.   
A deep groan escaped his throat as she used the feather to push the head of his cock to her lips. He could feel his muscles twitch and tremble as she kissed and tasted it carefully, as if it were some delicacy from another country.   
He was so close he could see stars in his vision. His heart raced at his hope that she would take him all in and end this. The thought of climax nearly brought it, but with a cry he felt her pull away completely.   
Barris’ head fell forward as he gasped for air, fighting to keep still. He could feel his damp hair falling down onto his face, finishing the look of complete dishevelment. At the ruffle of Magda’s gown he looked up, hoping his look of desperation would be enough to convince her to finish without forcing him to break one of her commands and speak.   
Her blue eyes held him in suspense, revealing nothing of what she planned to do next. It almost frightened him, for once not knowing what was on her mind.   
Keeping her eyes locked on him she began to disrobe slowly, each piece coming off with ease, leaving only her jewelry to adorn her.   
Barris broke her gaze to look at her fully, the dip of her neck, the pull of her waist. He recalled every night that he explored those places, worshiping her with everything he had. She moved quietly, gently pushing his legs apart and moving between them. Still he kept his hands beside him.   
He wondered what her next move would be. Would she take him, use him like one would a toy? Or would she command him to ravish her, breaking the spell once and for all?   
His cock twitched against his stomach as Magda pulled her legs in front of her, hooking them over the juncture of his hips. Her bravado faded and was replaced with embarrassment. Closing her eyes she placed one hand behind her, and used the other to spread open her folds to him, inches away from his own sex. Close enough that he could feel her heat, but nowhere near enough to touch. Barris wanted desperately to move, to close the gap between them, but she made no command.   
Instead a soft sigh came from her lips as she began to pleasure herself, her hand still too far away to even graze his skin. Barris mentally cursed every higher being that existed, moving his hands just enough to grab the sheets below him. His breath was as ragged as hers as she quickened her pace, her fingers slick and shining in the evening twilight. Barris wondered if he could climax from sight alone, or if he would die before that could occur.   
“-please.”   
Barris’ head snapped up, not realizing she had spoken. Magda’s eyes remained closed, caught in ecstasy and annoyance. “Barris, move!” She commanded again, pulling her hand away from her sex.   
Barris reached forward and pulled her to him, kissing her throat and pushing himself inside of her. His climax came quickly, and he buried his yell into her skin, holding her tightly as if the world would fall down around him if he dared let go. His body ached and shook, and while he was content to stay there, connected and overly warm while he caught his breath, her own soft moans kept him moving.  
He forced himself to push his wife gently to sit up and against his bent legs. Silently he moved his hand to where their hips met, finding her bud and rubbing it with his thumb. The sensation of her grinding hips was almost too much, but he refused to stop her.   
Magda laid her head on his shoulder as they moved, whispering her love between pleasured breaths. Barris bit is lip as she met her own climax, riding through the pulsating of her sex. He continued to move and rub, trying to draw a much pleasure from her. He only ended his movement only when she pulled his hand away. He felt her arms wrap around him as she went limp against his chest and he did the same, letting a hand bury itself into her damp and perfumed hair.   
“Was… was that alright?” Madga asked, her voice tinted with sleep. Barris hummed, kissing the edge of her jaw.   
“Not as a regular thing, but…”   
“But?”   
Barris felt his face flush once more as he pressed his lips against her shoulder. “I would be more than happy to watch you again.”  
“I’m sure I could arrange that.”


End file.
